The strip LED is small and fine, with a minimum width of 2 mm, a thickness of 1-2 mm and a minimum lighting interval of 3 mm. The flexibility is so good that it can be bent randomly in a 3D space; it can be cut off randomly for any length required in actual use; and it can be connected randomly, without any influence to the effects in use; and it is very convenient to be stuck anywhere necessary like a sticky note.
A Chinese patent CN201688230U disclosed an LED lamp band, comprising a main lead flexible circuit board, a LED bearing circuit board and LED lamps, wherein the LED bearing circuit board is a flexible circuit board integrated with edge of the main lead flexible circuit board; a rotational bending with edge of the main lead flexible circuit board as pivot can be realized by using flexibility of the circuit board, the effect of this rotational bending is shown on lighting direction change of the LED lamp; the rotational bending of the main lead flexible circuit board on plane can be realized by using flexibility of the main lead flexible circuit board, the effect of this rotational bending is shown on shape change of the LED lamp band, but it is difficult to rotationally bend the LED lamp band and easy to be influenced by the rotation angle of LED lamp; especially when the LED lamp is rotated to an angle of 0°-90°, shape change of the LED lamp band is greatly limited while guaranteeing the front lighting. Moreover, it adopts circuit board to carry LED and electronic devices, so it cannot be bent at any angle or cut randomly.